


Záskok

by KalamityJane



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Petronela povýší a dostane jinou práci. jenže by si nikdy nepomyslel, že mu jeho kolega bude tak zatraceně chybět a že bude mít hříšné žárlivé myšlenky, když zjistí, že pracuje u brány s jiným andělem. A rozhodne se to nenechat jen tak….





	Záskok

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka vznikla na základě výzvy ve skupině OpenSlash na námět od TruTru a jedná se o fanfikci na Anděla páně. Pár: Petronel a Uriáš. Upozornění: Fluff, zvýšené riziko vzniku cukrovky.

Petronel si považoval za obrovskou čest, usednout vedle Pána Boha na Výsostech a svého nového postavení si velice považoval. Snažil se působit důstojně, rozhlížel se po světě, radil s ostatními archanděly samotnému Pánu Bohu nebo připravoval svátosti před nejvýznamnějšími svátky, které se slavily také v nebi. Většinu času byl šťastný a spokojený, protože… Jak by mohl nebýt, když se mu dostalo takové pocty – nejvyššího možného povýšení?

Ve slabších chvilkách, když byl někde o samotě a jiný z andělů nebo svatých ho nemohl vidět, si uvědomoval podivný pocit prázdnoty, který ho občas přepadal. V ještě slabších chvilkách si uvědomoval také, z čeho onen pocit pramení. Když se zrovna nerozhlížel po zemi, dovolil si občas nově nabitým skoro vševědoucím pohledem zabloudit k Nebeské bráně.

Viděl, jak se Svatý Petr s Uriášem dohadují tu o zloděje, tu o žoldnéře, jindy o úplatného konšela… Nestyděl se přiznat, že se mu občas zastesklo. S Uriášem u Brány to bývala vždycky zábava, i když se jim občas něco nepovedlo. Ale klíčníkem byl zkrátka Svatý Petr, a pokud neměl jiné povinnosti, pouštěl do nebe duše, které si to zasloužily, právě on a Petronel s tím nic dělat nemohl.

Jednou, bylo to zrovna v létě za žní, si tak pokukoval po zemi, mrknul taky na Magdalenku s Anežkou a byl rád, že se jim daří a že jsou konečně šťastné a spokojené. Zasloužily si to. Píchlo ho, když si vzpomněl, jak se s Uriášem o Magdalenku snažili. Bylo to od nich tak hloupé a dětinské… A ani ji ve skutečnosti nechtěl. Chtěl jen… Chtěl jen Uriášovi dokázat, že by o něj taky stála. Že by o něj vůbec někdo stál, dokončil smutně myšlenku a zastyděl za to, jak se tenkrát v zimě choval.

Uriáš… Možná by se za ním mohl alespoň zastavit na kus řeči, ale co by mu vlastně říkal? Už neměl u Brány žádné povinnosti, tak co by tam pohledával… Přesto se tím směrem zadíval a div se nezalkl!

„No co to… No toto…“ nedostávalo se mu slov, když viděl jakéhosi andělského poskoka, jak sedí za stolem, kde sedával Svatý Petr a právě nahlíží do svědomí jistého Koroptvičky.

„No podívej se na to, Uriáši, samé lži! Ten člověk zapřel dokonce vlastní děti, a hned několikrát!“

A Uriáš se zasmál. „No tak to je asi jasný, ne?“

„No já nevím,“ odporoval anděl. „Nebylo by lepší ho napravit? Přinutit ho mluvit jen pravdu a nic než pravdu a poslat jej na chvíli do očistce?“

„Ale zapřel vlastní děti,“ odporoval Uriáš.

„Ale od čeho by pak byl očistec, kdyby nikdo neměl dostat druhou šanci?“

„Jsi až moc hodný, anděli,“ povzdychl si Uriáš, ale jeho výraz byl tak podivně laskavý. Zcela postrádal onen posměch, s jakým obvykle jednal s Petronelem.

„No co si myslí, že dělá!“ vykřikl Petronel a přitáhl k sobě pozornost samotného Pána Boha.

„Ale copak, Petroneli?“

„Ten… Ten… Ten!“ gestikuloval divoce směrem k Nebeské bráně. „Vždyť očistec nám doslova přetéká a on by každému dával další šance a napravoval je! Ale co když napravit nejdou? Aha? Co ten tam vůbec dělá? Kde se tam vzal?“ rozčiloval se, aniž by si byl svého rozpoložení plně vědom, pohled stále pevně upřený na dění u Brány.

„Ach ano,“ usmál se Pán Bůh spokojeně, „to je Natiel. Má pro lidi slabost a stejně jako já zastává názor, že každý si druhou šanci zaslouží. Líbilo se mi, jak se k napravování lidí staví svědomitě, a tak jsem se rozhodl dát mu příležitost. Zdá se, že se jí chytil tak říkajíc za pačesy a docela mu nová role svědčí, nemyslíš?“

Petronel si to nemyslel. Teď s naprostou nevírou sledoval, jak se spolu Natiel s Uriášem smějí! Smějí! A spolu! A nebylo to žádné vzájemné posmívání se, ne, oni se něčemu smáli společně. Vesele a rozverně a… A Petronelovi se to vůbec nelíbilo.

„Ano, Petroneli?“ pobídl ho Pán Bůh, který moc dobře věděl, že by mu tenhle archanděl velice rád a pěkně od plic řekl, co že si to o Natielovi myslí.

„Nic, Pane Bože, nic…“ spolkl všechny své výtky, poučený ze své předchozí zkušenosti, kdy se odvážil Pánu Bohu otevřeně odporovat. „Jen jsem si myslel… Že svatý Petr…“

„I Petr si občas potřebuje odpočinout,“ zasmál se Pán Bůh. „Povídá, že ho z toho ustavičného sezení u Brány bolí v kříži. A tak mu hledáme záskok.“

„Záskok?“ ožil Petronel. „Třeba bych, Pane Bože, mohl… Rád bych se… Myslím, že bych to…“

„Ty, Petroneli?“ podivil se Bůh. „Vždyť jste s Uriášem hotové boží dopuštění, když jste společně. A musím říct, že jako archanděl jsi mě svou svědomitostí a spolehlivostí potěšil… Pokud ovšem nemáš ke svému přání nějaký speciální motiv.“

„Cože?“ zasmál se Petronel nervózně… Jaký já bych mohl mít zvláštní motiv… Jen jsem si říkal, že nějakou tu praxi už mám, a taky vím, jaké to je mezi lidmi a jsem teď velice spravedlivý a jistě bych si u Brány vedl mnohem lépe než posledně.“

„Pozor, anděli, abys nepřechválil,“ varoval jej Bůh se zdviženým prstem.

„Omluvám se, Bože,“ kál se Petronel okamžitě a stále těkal pohledem k Nebeské bráně. Uriáš teď tomu… Tomu pohůnkovi nebeskému vyprávěl o jejich dobrodružství na zemi a Natiel mu naslouchal s takovou úctou a nadšením, jako by snad naslouchal samotnému Bohu!

„No ale takhle to teda nebylo!“ zavrtěl Petronel hlavou, když se Uriáš dostal k té části, kdy vysvobozovali Anežku. „Tam ses na mě pěkně vykašlal, zmetku pekelná!“ A už si to rázoval směrem k Bráně.

Bůh si jenom povzdychl. Na některé věci – na tvrdohlavé anděly zejména – už si připadal dočista starý…

„A hele… My o vlku,“ ušklíbl se Uriáš, jen co Petronela zmerčil.

„Kdo je u tebe vlk, ty… ty čerte mizerná!“ rozčiloval se Petronel a přísně se podíval na Natiela: „A ty zmiz.“

„Ale já mám službu.“

„Zmiz, povídám!“ prskl anděl, a protože byl služebně výš, Natiel splaskl křídla a raději odcupital.

Uriáš ho celou dobu sledoval se směsicí pobavení a překvapení.

„Přišels na brigádu?“ zeptal se nakonec s úšklebkem. Petronela znovu píchlo, tam někde uvnitř, snad v žaludku nebo u srdce, ledviny to snad nebyly, ale v nebi to protahuje, jeden nikdy neví, kde prochladne.

„Brigáda, cože? Ne, ovšemže ne,“ bránil se a horečně vymýšlel výmluvu. „Přišel jsem na inspekci!“ vybafl nakonec důležitě a samotného ho překvapilo, jak věrohodně to zní.

„Jo ták,“ přikývl Uriáš. „Na inspekci, tak to jo. Tak to si posluž, anděli,“ máchl rukou za sebe ke stolu, na kterém ležela hromada vyřízených svědomí, a sám se za stůl posadil a nevzrušeně si hodil nohy nahoru a ruce založil na prsou.

„Už nejsem jen anděl… Povýšili mě,“ pípl Petronel, ani sám nevěděl proč.

„Všiml jsem si, Jeho Výsosti archanděli,“ posmíval se Uriáš, ale bylo za tím ještě něco. Když se Petronel hodně soustředil, protože s čerty to bylo o něco těžší než s lidmi, dokázal vycítit dotčení. Uriáš byl smutný a… A styděl se? Petronel nic nechápal.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ hlesl anděl a křídla mu schlíple visela za zády. Uriáše ten pohled obměkčil.

„No, všiml jsem si, že už tu nikdo nebrebentí nesmysly a neslyším každou chvíli tu rozbitý talíř, tu rozsypaný plech…“

„Je to velká čest a spousta práce,“ ignoroval Petronel Uriášovo popichování.

„Tolik práce, že ani nemáš čas zaskočit za starým přítelem?“ vyčetl mu náhle čert zpod povytažených obočí.

„Já vím… Když já… A ty… Myslel jsem… Nemyslel jsem…“

Uriáš ho dál pozoroval se směsicí pobavení a rozčílení a nakonec se slitoval. „Blábolíš, matlo,“ upozornil anděla mírně.

„Když já nevěděl, jestli o to stojíš,“ přiznal Petronel nakonec a vůbec nevěděl, kde se v něm takové doznání vzalo. Vždyť ani sám sobě si neodvážil připustit, jak moc mu Uriáš chybí a jak moc ho drásá, že se od té chvíle, co se do nebe vrátili s jablkem ze Stromu poznání, vůbec neviděli.

„Myslíš, že po tom všem, čím jsme si prošli, bych o to nestál? Jak bych mohl?“

Petronel pokrčil rameny a bosou nohou honil malinký obláček, co se kolem něj motal. „Nebyl jsem si jistý.“

„Tak ses měl zeptat,“ odsekl Uriáš nazlobeně.

„Asi… Asi mi to nepřipadá správné,“ přiznal anděl, co ho tížilo ve skutečnosti a Uriáš si ho teď prohlížel zamyšleně, jako by luštil nějakou složitou hádanku. „Jak se vůbec anděl může přátelit s čertem? Jak si s ním může tolik rozumět?“ hrnulo se z Petronela všechno, co tak často zaměstnávalo jeho mysl. „Jak mu může tolik chybět…“ na konci skoro šeptal a ani jednou se neodvážil Uriášovi podívat přímo do očí. Když ale ticho trvalo příliš dlouho, přece jen se sebral a pohlédl na něj.

„To já nevím,“ odpověděl čert konečně, jako by čekal, jen až se na něj Petronel podívá. „A nezáleží mi na tom.“ Anděl čekal, jestli dostane nějaké bližší vysvětlení, protože z Uriášových slov nebyl vůbec moudrý.

„A na čem tedy záleží?“ vybral si nakonec otázku, která ho pálila nejvíc. Pokukoval přitom na čerta jako malé dítě, které provedlo něco, co nemělo, a obávalo se spravedlivého trestu.

Žádný trest ale nepřišel, místo toho se dočkal vlídného vyznání: „Třeba zrovna na tobě.“ Uriáš se usmíval a Petronel už nerozuměl vůbec ničemu. Tentokrát ale Uriáš pokračoval: „Na tom, abys byl spokojený… A to ty teď nejsi.“ Zavrtěl hlavou a Petronel si uvědomil, že má pravdu.

Nebyl šťastný ani spokojený. Jak by taky mohl, když měl neustále pocit, jako by z něj půlka chyběla? Teď byl ale ten pocit pryč…

„Co když ale to, co mi chybí ke štěstí, mít nemůžu?“ hlesl opatrně a pomyslel si, že se pohybuje na velice tenkém ledě. Proč ho vůbec takové… Takové… Hříšné myšlenky přepadaly?

„A co když můžeš?“ zeptal se Uriáš a vstal od stolu, obešel jej a zastavil se sotva metr od nejistého a nervózního anděla, který měl žaludek zavázaný na pevný uzel a špatně se mu dýchalo a… To se mu snad potí ruce?

„Teď mě ale jen pokoušíš…“ zasmál se Petronel, „zmetku pekelná,“ dodal, ale nebylo v tom ani stopy po obvyklé rozvernosti. „Určitě chceš, abych skončil tam u vás.“ Nervozita z něj teď sálala do všech stran.

„Ne!“ odmítl Uriáš nařčení tak rázně, až se Petronelovi peříčka naježila. „Ne,“ zopakoval klidněji, když viděl, že to nebeské stvoření polekal. „To bych nikdy nechtěl.“

„A co bys tedy chtěl?“ ošil se anděl a znovu pocítil to píchnutí. Teď z něj ale neměl žádný nepříjemný pocit. Byla to spíš naděje. A naděje přece byla dobrá…

„Možná bych chtěl to, co ty,“ zamumlal, protože i jeho sužovala nejistota, a to i přesto, že dokázal mlhavě vycítit, po čem Petronel touží.

„Možná mi nestačí,“ zamračil se Petronel.

Uriáš zamručel. Už měl toho chození kolem horké kaše dost, a tak se rozhodl skočit po hlavě do neznáma. „Chci tebe, ty obludo náročná, žárlivá. Jen tebe. Šel bych za tebou kamkoliv. Šel jsem za tebou kamkoliv! A hned dvakrát. Copak ti to nestačí?“

„Nevěděl jsem… Myslel jsem… Vždyť Magdalenka…“

„Zase breptáš,“ upozornil ho Uriáš se shovívavým úsměvem. A pak se zasmál. Pořád trochu nervózně, přesto přesně tak, jak ho Petronel chtěl vidět se usmívat. „A Magdalenka… Tu jsem jen pokoušel,“ přiznal neochotně. „Potřeboval jsem si… A tobě… dokázat, že by mě taky někdo mohl chtít.“

Petronel se div nezalkl. Copak byli vážně oba tak tvrdohlaví? Kdyby si už tenkrát dokázali přiznat, že…

„Taky tě chci,“ vyhrkl Petronel. „Už nikdy nechci být bez tebe. I do pekla bych za tebou šel,“ chrlil ze sebe, dokud se ho držela odvaha.

Uriáš se zasmál. „A proč si myslíš, že jsem ještě pořád tady?“

Petronel mu úsměv oplácel, a když si ho čert vtáhl do objetí, měl pocit, že je konečně všechno v pořádku. Že je zase celý.

Nevěděl, zda může mít anděl čerta vůbec rád, ale bylo mu to jedno. Protože pokud ne, tak už andělem být nechce.

To víš, že může, Petroneli, to víš, že můžeš, ozval se mu v hlavě jeden vševědoucí hlas a Petronel se spokojeně přitiskl ke svému čertovi ještě blíž.


End file.
